The Enchantress
by The Wicked Enchantress
Summary: Four years after the war,Ginny Weasley is dancing for a common wizard band under the guise The Enchantress.Draco Malfoy,the Wizarding world's most eligible bachelor, attends a concert and is instantly intrigued by the Enchantress' charm. What will happen?
1. Ett

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and his world. All credit goes to JK Rowling

[%%%%%]

The Enchantress

Ett

[%%%%%]

It all started with a kiss. Not just any kiss. A forbidden, lusty kiss shared between two entirely different people. Nobody would have suspected it, and nobody would have cared, had this kiss not been between a mystery woman and the Wizarding World's most sought after bachelor.

[%%%%%]

Ginevra had run far. So far from the pain and sorrow that she no longer associated with the magical world she once new and loved so much. After the loss of her brother and countless close friends, even friends she would not admit to, the pain was no longer bearable. She made the decision on that fateful night to enter the muggle world and live without magic. Any trace of magic lead her to recall the cold, terrifying memories and she could not stand to continue on as a lifeless shell.

The muggle world offered a fresh start. She had already sent out an application to a muggle dance school and was accepted almost immediately. She quietly packed her belongings that night and snuck out without leaving a trace of inhabitation behind. Of course, she would have to tell Harry eventually. After all, she was betrothed to him. She decided it better that she send him an owl once she got to her small flat near the dance school. There was only one part of her old world she would not give up, and that was owl post. Fortunately, to try and cheer her, Harry had purchased a beautiful Southern Tawny-bellied Screech owl named Ambrosia who was now packed away in an ornate cage for travel purposes.

All of Ginny's wizarding possessions were packed away in her old Hogwarts trunk including her wand and broom, and she had a wad of muggle currency stuffed in her pocket so she could purchase more suitable possessions when she arrived at her flat. She knew the new lifestyle would be a hard adjustment but if it meant taking her mind off of the pain, so be it.

Quietly, Ginny wandered into the muggle town and hailed a cab. Soon she would be flying to her new destination on an airplane, where she would have discipline to help her forget the past year. She had obtained a muggle passport and id under the identity of Melanie Greenwelch. This was Ginny's last hour of being Ginevra Weasley before the identity would fade away into nonexistence. Finally, the opportunity had come to fabricate an entirely new life for herself. 

Finally, after many hours of flight, Ginny landed in New York where she was to attend Julliard's dance division. A cab took her to her flat where she proceeded to write a parting letter to Harry.

Harry.

I have decided to take a different path  
in my life. I hope you can forgive me for leaving  
you.  
Love always, Ginny 

She ruffled Ambrosia's feathers lightly and sent her on her way. It was 6 am in England and she knew Harry would be waking soon to find an empty bed.

[%%%%%]

Draco Malfoy sat in the office of the Malfoy Mansion pondering after a very long, restless night. He had lost so much because of the war and now he needed to get away. He needed to occupy his time so that the pain of war did not bear down on him any longer. He had nightmares nightly about the horrific scenes from that night.

Knowing he could no longer bear sitting in the large, empty house, he began packing quickly. The mansion still sang the sorrowful tales of when it was being used by the Dark Lord to carry out his evil plans. Every time Draco sat down for a meal he was haunted by the countless bodies that had hung suspended and lifeless above him. He was going to go to a vacation house on a private tropical island, meet a pretty bimbo, hook up and get over the thoughts that constantly pollute his mind. Draco grabbed his wand and his broom and marched out the front door, putting up magical wards as he went. Taking off quickly, Draco made a silent promise to owl his mother when he arrived at the island so she would not worry.

After several hours of flight, Draco touched down on the edge of a beautiful beach. The light breeze tousled his already unkempt hair. The seemingly modest beach house that sat before him was a welcome change compared to his dark, looming mansion. He grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and levitated the heavy trunk into the upstairs bedroom.

Draco peeled off his socks and shoes and let the sand on the beach seep between his toes. The hot sand scalded his feet, and he spent several moments getting use to the burning sensation shooting through his legs. Slowly, he approached the door of the house, eliminating wards in his path.

As he entered the door, a house elf popped into view wielding a cutlery knife expecting an intruder. Once she saw who it was she instantly dropped her knife. She had a bulbous head, lengthy nose and oversized ears. She was named Dinky because of her abnormally small size, even for a house elf. Dinky bowed so low that his nose touched the floor. "Master Draco," She stuttered, "Dinky was not expecting your presence." She looked up from the bow with a guilty expression, grimacing as he approached her.

"Dinky, go fetch me some parchment quickly and a cup of tea," Draco said quietly.

Only being a year out of Hogwarts, Draco was not sure how his mother would respond to his leave, especially since he had been running the Malfoy family business. He was nervous to send her an owl stating that he would not be returning for quite some time.

Dinky popped back into view with a platter containing tea, crescents, and parchment complete with green inkwell and quill. She set the tray down next to Draco at the table and gave Dinky a thankful look, which seemed strange of him and managed to scare Dinky quite a bit.  
Draco attained the quill from the tray and carefully dipped it into the green inkwell. In his scrolly handwriting he wrote:

Dear Mother,  
I regret to inform you that I have been feeling unwell lately  
and have decided to take a very long leave of absence. I hope  
you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
Your loving son, Draco 

Draco let out a loud whistle. A handsome eagle hawk came flying through the window and landed perched on his shoulder. He gave the hawk a bite of crescent and tied the letter to the bird's leg, sending it back out the window with specific instructions to give the note to his mother.

With that matter settled, Draco went to his bedroom to change into his bathing suit quickly, and headed to the serene beach to find solitude.

Dinky popped out with a glass of butterbeer. "Dinky, I think you might be the only girl in my life for a while."

Draco had decided that drowning his sorrows with pleasure from some daft bimbo was not what he wanted. He just wanted to be alone.

Somewhere in England...

A raven haired man wakes up. Stretching, he pats the bed expecting to find his lovely fiancé next to him. To his surprise, the fiery enchantress is missing.

Soon, an owl can be heard incessantly tapping on his windowpane. Ambrosia was trying very hard to get his attention. Reluctantly, Harry got out of his large bed and lifted the window enough for Ambrosia to get through. A look of sorrow and confusion plays across her face as he pulls the letter off the owl's leg.

Harry had to sit down as the rollercoaster of emotions took him for a wild ride through confusion, sadness, and anger. Alas, he tore out of his chair and floo'd to the first house he could think of, the Weasleys.

[%%%%%]

At Malfoy Manor...

A woman sits to at a grand table, waiting for her son to join her for breakfast. She had been waiting for an hour and had not touched her food. She had known that the war had affected Draco greatly but was still proud of him for taking charge of the Malfoy family.

An eagle hawk dropped a letter in front of Narcissa. It was addressed in his scrolly handwriting. She read the letter in silence, and then rushed to her room to weep over yet another loss.


	2. Två

First chapter seemed to go over well. The storyline progresses as we meet Emmett and gain a little insight into Ginny/Mel's Muggle life. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and the Wizarding world. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

[%%%%%]

The Enchantress

Två

[%%%%%]

Four years later...

She had changed. Her red hair rarely fell freely around her face, but when it did, it fell down past her waist. In place of fat came muscle and her chest had grown considerably even though it should have shrunk. Now, she carried herself with an air of importance and purpose as she gracefully but swiftly walked down the halls of the school.

Not only her appearance had changed. Her eyes shone with the true gleam of happiness. She had made a few muggle friends and on weekends, they would go out clubbing. Ginny barely missed the benefits of magic because the muggles had come up with such brilliant ways to make everyday tasks easier.

Ginny had been attending a psychologist for a few years. Her friend, Chloe, had suggested that she go to a psychologist for her mental struggles. Talking with Dr. Emmett had worked wonders for her emotions and her self image.

Ginny was heading to Dr. Emmett's office for her weekly session. They had been talking for a year about coping with loss. She had lied and told him that many of her family members died in a mass shooting and that she had ran away to dance school to get away from all of the pain and to use the discipline to forget that horrid night. She giggled to herself, realizing how great of a deceptionist she had become.

She entered that drab building. The walls were off- white with framed photos of kittens and floral arrangements. The receptionist desk was situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by plastic, purple chairs. She briskly walked to the front desk and stated her name. The stuffy receptionist told her that Emmet was running behind and that it would be a few minutes until she would be able to get in.

She sat down in the hard plastic chair facing the receptionist desk. She had seen Shelia every time that she came in to the office but had never truly paid attention to her. For the first time, she noticed Shelia's mousy brown hair pulled back into a bun so tight it seemed to pull on the corners of her face, smoothing the wrinkles. Her eyes were small and beady and her round cheeks made her look like a chipmunk, especially when she smiled, if she ever smiled which did not seem to be the case considering a frown was ever present. Shelia wore a blue dress with a large flower print in pea green embroidered. Ginny wondered why anyone would always be so unhappy, especially working with Dr. Emmett who was the exact opposite of Shelia.

Out walked a tall young man dressed in an argyle sweater and khaki pants. His soft black hair fell softly over his blue eyes which seemed to sparkle under the harsh fluorescent lights. Ginny felt a mix of emotions take over as he entered the room. A bittersweet sadness took over as she was reminded of Harry who she had left without a second thought, but yet Emmett made her heart jump as Harry used to. His creamy pale skin melded with the light blue sweater he was wearing, which brought out the color of his eyes. He walked briskly over to where she sat.

"Mel," he said with a crooked smile while holding a hand out for her to take. She laid her petite hand into his and stood. He lead her back to a secluded room with four large, comfortable black chairs and a desk laden with various trinkets and papers. A single notebook was carelessly thrown in the mix along with various pens and a few pictures. The walls of the room were a baby blue, the same color as his eyes and the carpet complemented the walls in a deeper shade of blue. The rest of the room was tastefully decorated and well kept.

"Why is everything blue?" Ginny asked preoccupied. She and Emmett had built a nice relationship that extended beyond the office, so asking questions and revealing truths was no longer such a difficult task. The only thing Ginny would not reveal to Emmett was the fact that magic was ever-present in her life and that her real name was not Melanie. If anyone found out, she would not only expose magic but would also be deemed insane by everyone she had grown close to.

Emmett laughed, "Blue is supposed to be a very calming color, and knowing some of the clients I have, I need all the calm I can get," he hit her playfully on the arm, "Stop trying to get me off track! Now sit," he gestured to the large black chair next to him, "I'll get us coffee, and then we will talk," he walked over to the small black coffeemaker and poured the piping hot coffee into two paper cups.

Ginny took her coffee cup from Emmett. Coffee, she had learned was a nasty black substance that one drinks to stay awake throughout the day. She choked down the thick substance with a smile. "What are we talking about today, Emmett?" She asked enthusiastically.

"What do we always talk about Mel? Let's start with the basics. How was your week?" He asked, grinning lopsidedly.

"Well," Ginny began, "School is no longer difficult. I think I have learned everything I can get from this experience, but yet, I don't think I am ready to leave yet," she pondered the thought for a moment. "I think I would much rather stay here with my friends. They seem to be my new family," she answered finally.

"You have come a long way, Mel" he frowned, "But not quite as far as I want you to"

Ginny didn't understand what Emmett was saying. She was happy again; she had not felt so at peace with herself for years. She had new friends who acted as a family to her. She had hobbies, and most of all she had a life. Emmett knew she had rarely cried at night for a year, and when she did cry it was because of a nightmare. She didn't feel she could go any farther in her life.

"You need to go back to your hometown, Mel," Emmett said soothingly, "Otherwise you will never face your fear and truly move on with your life."

That was the last thing both Ginny and Emmett wanted to hear. They had created an intimate friendship over the last two years. She didn't want to leave him or any of her Muggle friends behind because she knew she would never return to the Muggle world once she entered the Wizarding world once more.

[%%%%%]

Emmett flinched at the though of Mel leaving New York. He knew she was from England; he had picked up her accent instantly when she walked through the door of his office for the first time. He had originally vowed to never get attached to clients, but this was the exception. Everything about her was an exception from her exceptional beauty to her exceptional intelligence. More than once, they had sat in the park or outside of a restaurant discussing current events and major controversial issues. They surprisingly had a lot in common.

He knew if Mel left, everything they had would disappear without a second thought. Many of her friends and family still lived in England and he knew that it was hard enough for her to leave them once, let alone twice.

But, as much as it hurt. Emmett knew he had to let her go. She needed to face her greatest fear in order to cope with the pain that was now buried deep inside of her. He would miss her dearly. _Hopefully she won't listen to me and will stick around for a few more months._

[%%%%%]

Ginny stared in disbelief at Emmett. How could she leave now, after rebuilding a life for herself. But, inside, she knew he was right. She had not completely dealt with the pain; she had only buried it deep inside her soul, hidden from the world and even herself.

"I think we need to be done for today," she whispered, looking down at her hands. Emmett's cheeks flushed a scarlet red. He rose from his chair and walked over to where she was sitting. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he helped her from her seat and to the door.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, unsure.

"As a client or as a friend?" she retorted.

"Friend," he choked, knowing he had hurt her. He knew she felt like she was trying to push him away. He also knew that both of them were aware of what would happen if she were to go home.

Her expression softened, "Tonight at seven," she whispered, giving him a meek smile.

[%%%%%]

And so ends Chapter Two. What do you think? Please comment.

Also, a big thanks to all of the story followers and commenters! This is my first shot at fanfiction and knowing people are enjoying it really helps my self- esteem!

Big appologies for all of the mistakes in the chapters. I am going through and re-editing them. Turns out that I need a paper copy in front of me to mark on with pen. Hopefully the mistakes do not distract from the overall storyline.

Thanks again!


	3. Tre

OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry to you all! I guess life just caught up with me way too fast and I let it take control. I do have a semi good excuse, though. Right after I updated last, I found out that my very young sister needed a kidney transplant in the incredibly near future. Trying to manage that, graduate from high school, get set up for college, and settle in kind of took over my life.

Once again, I just want to say I am so sorry to all of my readers, subscribers, commenters, and supporters.

With that said, I will try to update at least once a week if not twice or more, especially at first to make up for my hiatus!

Thanks so much! Love you all!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and the Wizarding world. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

[%%%%%]

The Enchantress

Tre

[%%%%%]

Ginny entered her small flat in a hurry. It was six at night, and she had one hour to get everything packed and get out of town before Emmett could come to see her. She had spent hours in the park, contemplating what should be her next move. She had sat on a bench with a notebook, scribbling furiously the positives and negatives of telling everyone she was leaving. Unfortunately, the negatives won out and she decided it would be easier to slip away before Emmett came by at seven.

Rushing to the closet, Ginny dragged out a dusty old trunk with ease. A mushroom cloud of dust polluted the air as the large lid creaked open, landing with a thud. She shuffled through the contents searching for a thin piece of wood that would make packing so much faster. After dispelling the contents of the trunk of the floor, she finally found what she was looking for. Her fingers itched to hold the small wooden stick in her hand again and to say the magical words that would make her life rather simple once more. Pulling the wand carefully out of the box, Ginny smiled. She hadn't thought she would have ever used magic again. She had planned on just staying in the Muggle world for the rest of her life.

The hazel wood wand vibrated a little in her hand, as if trying to shake off the dust of being trapped in a box for many years. Ginny giggled and waved it, reciting incantations to clean and pack for her. It was a trick she had learned from her mother many years before when packing for another year at Hogwarts.

"Accio keys," she called with delight. There were many times when she had lost her keys and wished she had kept with using magic for the convenience. She was so wrapped up in her magical abilities that she didn't notice when her best friend and next door neighbor walked through the door.

[%%%%%]

"MELANIE!" Addyson called from the doorway, "Why the HELL is all of your stuff flying by me without the help of anyone?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "Ada… I didn't expect you to come over," She dropped her wand with a look of sheer terror. After the thin piece of wood clattered and bounced on the floor a few times, it rolled under the nearest piece of furniture.

Addyson Fairchild was Ginny/Mel's closest friend from school. She was very tall and lean with raven colored hair and violet eyes. Ginny had never met anyone like her. She was so unique. Her eyes always held a strange look of knowing.

She glared at Ginny with a look of knowing. "Mel, I know what you are. I've known since I saw Ambrosia fly out of your window the first day you got here. I kept it a secret because I knew you were trying to get away from life in the Wizarding world. Ginny stood with her mouth agape. "Please shut your mouth dear, you look like a fish when you do that." Quickly, Ginny snapped her mouth shut and picked up her wand off the floor. She wasn't sure if she should just continue or if she should sit down and tell Ada the truth about everything and what her plan was. She decided to start the packing process and then sit with Ada and talk a little. With a wave of her graceful arm, the clothes started folding itself again and she let it do what it needed.

"Ada, how do you know about wizards? Are you one also?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly while sitting at the table where Ada decided to sit down. Ada laughed at her excitement and shook her head.

"No Mel, I wish I was sometimes because I just think life would be a bit easier, but some of my family is. My dad's side has quite a few. I never truly received any 'magical abilities' but I did receive my grandmother's acute abilities on tuning into the future," she sipped the Starbucks coffee she had brought in with her. Ginny gave her a very confused look. "I'm a seer, Mel."

Ginny's eyes became the size of saucers as she stood up abruptly and ceased the work the magic was doing around the house. Everything was packed and ready to go and Ginny still had half an hour to spare. "Ada, I'm so sorry! I'm leaving. I need to be out of here before seven when Emmett…" she trailed off quickly.

Ada rolled her eyes, "What did Emmett say to you in your last session Mel. I didn't really believe the dream I had last night when I saw the two of you fighting and you leaving, but I guess it was true huh. Maybe I am a better seer than I thought. I can't believe you are just going to up and leave without saying goodbye to anyone. Were you even going to stop by and say goodbye to me? I thought we were friends!" Ada exploded and stomped around the flat. Ada stomping was much less intimidating considering it was too graceful to seem angry, the curse of being a ballerina.

Ginny held her hands up as if surrendering, "I'm so sorry Ada," she broke down, "I just didn't want this to be any harder than it needed to be. I didn't expect you to know of wizards and when I am back in the Wizarding world, in England, there would have been no way of keeping contact with me except owl. I want to keep contact with you! Now that I know you can handle owl post, I will be able to talk to you all the time! Maybe you can even come visit me! You don't know how hard this all has been for me. I'm a product of the war. I ran away to avoid it and to get the discipline to forget everyone I had lost. Fuck Ada, I even ran away from my fiancé because I couldn't handle the pain anymore. Imagine my surprise when Emmett told me that I needed to go back and face the place where I had lost so much, and I know that I really do need to go back! Now I'm just confused and upset and scared out of my mind and I didn't have anyone to tell because everyone would think I'm crazy. I- I just please don't be mad with me. I care about you so much and I just want you to be happy and I'm going to miss you so much. Please don't be angry with me."

Ginny was now fully in tears. Ada ran over and embraced her. "Shh, baby, I know I know. We can keep in touch, Hun! I promise! No need to be scared. Just be strong!" She continued to shush and sooth Ginny until her tears receded. The fiery redhead grinned up at Ada and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ada, but I really do need to leave! Emmett is supposed to come any minute now and I really can't face him before I leave," Ginny sighed. Ada nodded and gave her one last hug before walking out the door and back to her own flat.

Ginny sat down at her kitchen table and scribbled down one last note to Emmett in hasty handwriting on notebook paper.

Emmett,

I am so sorry to cancel our date, but my flight back to England leaves today at 7. I guess this is goodbye.

Love,

Mel

Ginny placed the note in an envelope and left it sitting on the kitchen counter with his name on the front.

[%%%%%]

The petite witch shrunk her luggage and left her flat, looking back one last time at everything she had come to know over the last four years. She sighed, thinking of how her father would have loved coming to visit her in her Muggle home, but it just wasn't possible. Even know that she was going back, her family couldn't know that she was back. She wasn't quite ready to face the pain and sorrow of everything she had left behind, including a very hurt fiancé.

Ginny walked out of the building and hailed a cab to take her to the airport. She was headed back. The Wizarding world would soon encounter Ginny Weasley once again, even if it didn't know it was her.

[%%%%%]

Emmett arrived at Ginny's apartment right after Ginny had left. He knocked on the door gently, which was still propped open. "Mel?" he hollered as he walked in, seeing the bare shell of an apartment except for the envelope which caught his eye. He walked over and opened the envelope; already sure of what the note was going to say.

[%%%%%]

Well, there you go! I'm a little rusty, so let me get back into the swing of writing!

We couldn't let poor Ginny get away with no friends now could we? What do you think of Ada and her powers?

And how about Emmett? Do you think he will chase after her or just let her go?

Please, Please, Please comment and let me know what you think! I love reading comments! The more comments, the faster the updates!


	4. Fyra

Another chapter so soon! It's a crime. Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I love hearing from all of you! Keep it up.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and the Wizarding world. All credit goes to JK Rowling!

[%%%%%]

The Enchantress

Fyra

[%%%%%]

Ginny had just arrived at the airport. She climbed out of the broken down, blue and white striped cab after paying the hoboesque driver her dues. He was balding and had many missing teeth. The entire time he drove her to the airport, a considerably long drive, he stared at her in the rearview mirror with a perverse smile gracing his lips. Ginny wasn't sure if she should laugh at his strange facial features or shy away in disgust. Regardless, she was very happy to get away from the repulsive man.

She walked into the large terminal with her one piece of Muggle luggage, reading all of the brightly lit signs and heading towards the security check. She had sent all of her other belongings with Ambrosia to take to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would be staying at first in London. She was going back, but she was not ready to face all of the pain that would still linger around the places she grew up as a child, nor could she go back to man who was once her fiancé. While living in Muggle New York, she still received the Daily Prophet and knew that her once betrothed had moved on and was going to marry another, anonymous girl. She figured that this new girl would be better for him, less broken.

Ginny walked through the security checkpoint, hoping it wouldn't beep at her so that she would have to be searched. The angry looking security guard looked at her once then let her by to receive her luggage and shoes. She put on her flats and tried to keep herself calm. There were thousands of Muggles walking around the terminal. Mothers were pulling their children hurriedly, and the occasional father was calling out names of stray children. Business men in suits with fancy telephones were walking briskly towards their destination. A few individuals had fallen asleep waiting for a delayed flight. One could really get lost in the crowd at the airport.

Ginny headed towards her destination and was prepared to sit down and wait, but the flight attendants had already started boarding the plane. A woman in a blue dress with a terribly fake smile and far too much make up on wished her a comfortable and safe flight as she found her seat. The attendant reminded her of the Barbie from a strange children's movie she had seen with some friends during a movie night about some toys that came to life and had to save a cowboy toy. A cowboy, she learned, was a man who rode horses and wore strange hats.

Ginny Weasley was dead. She couldn't remember what being Ginny Weasley was like it had been so long. When she arrived back in the Wizarding world, she would remain Melanie Greenwelch. Maybe she could find a job as a dancer of some sort.

She began her trip back to London as the plane lifted into the air. How Muggles managed to make such a pile of metal fly without magic was beyond her.

[%%%%%]

Emmett sat at Mel's bare counter with her note in his hand. He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash on the way out of her flat. He had just lost the one girl he thought that he could actually see himself living with. He had driven away the best girl that he had ever met.

[%%%%%]

Draco Malfoy had gone back home two years ago. He had spent two whole years in seclusion in his vacation home with only his house elf, Dinky. She had proven herself to be a very loyal and useful elf, always keeping him healthy and happy. She was so useful that he even brought Dinky back with him when he returned to the Manor to resume running the family business.

Currently, Dinky was preparing Draco breakfast as he sat at the dining room table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping coffee, a drink he grew fond of while he was away on leave. The Daily Prophet was not a very reliable source for news and was mostly gossip about celebrities. He didn't ever expect much, considering the main reporter was still the twit, Rita Skeeter. More than once, he had read stories about himself, exaggerated truths about his love life. "Most Eligible Bachelor, Draco Malfoy is seen once again without a girl?" and stories of the like, telling of how he probably was keeping any relationship a secret because his girlfriend might be a Muggle, or a Squib, or someones wife. He had read it all. He didn't know there was so many interesting things going on in his life.

Truth was, he just didn't want a girl. None seemed to interest him and he hadn't had sex in over four years because of it. He flipped the page to see a blazing headline talking about Potter's new engagement. He was surprised at how fast the-boy-who-he-tried-to-forget-but-was-still-in-his-life-for-no-reason-whatsoever moved on from his former girlfriend, and underling of the Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley. The story was that she ran out on him right after finishing her last year at Hogwarts. There was a picture of The Chosen One and his new Chosen Bride along with a smaller picture of Ginny and a whole story about the frilly wedding plans for the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die.

The Chosen One Chooses a New Bride

Harry Potter, recent war hero has chosen a new bride,

none other than Gabrielle Delacour, sister of the Triwizard

competitor, Fleur Delacour who is now married to Bill

Weasley. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, The Boy Who

Lived saved the girl's life as she almost drown due to

her sister's incompetence during a Triwizard task.

Sparks flew as they met up again years later at

Bill and Fleur's wedding, and finally decided to

give into the passion after former fiancé and little

sister of the Golden Trio, Ginevra Weasley

disappeared unexpectedly, breaking the Golden

Boy's heart.

Gabrielle and Harry will be married in a month at

the Burrow, the home of the Weasley clan.

Draco scoffed. The Golden Boy moved on pretty fast for being so heartbroken. He studied the picture of the Weasley girl a little more closely. She was nothing special, very plain and the exact opposite of the Delacour girl. He commended Potty for coming to his senses and finding an exceptional beauty to keep him warm at night.

Closing the paper, he called for Dinky who was just coming out with his breakfast. She always treated him right and was better than any woman he could have around. She had brought him pancakes and bacon with orange juice.

"Thank you, Dinky. You may go do whatever you wish," he dismissed her.

"Master Draco is far too kind," she squeaked out as she bowed, her nose touching the floor.

He chuckled and began eating as his best friend and business partner ambled in, making a grand entrance with the swish of his black robes. Draco almost choked on his bacon as Blaise looked at the terrified elf and said hello with a smile. Dinky let out a hiccup and winked out of the room as fast as possible. The tall, olive skinned man sat across from Draco, putting his feet on the table.

"Morning Drake, you old hermit. I haven't seen you in far too long mate."

Draco grinned, "Well if you weren't off getting into women's knickers all of the time maybe you would see me more often. Not all of us can be sex gods, you know. Are you here for business today or just… pleasure."

Blaise looked at him with a far more serious expression. "Draco, you used to be such a player. What happened that made the Wizarding world's most eligible bachelor stop dating. You really should come out with me. Look, two weeks from now there is a concert. The band even sings songs about you I hear. Go with me? We can find you a nice girl to take home that night."

Draco sighed. Blaise was constantly trying to get him to go somewhere. Eventually he would have to give in. He looked over at his mate, who was desperately giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Come on. It'll be just like old times Draco!"

Draco thought for a minute. It could be interesting to hear what this band had to sing about him. Besides, he had spent too much time sulking around. His mother was constantly complaining about how he was never happy anymore and didn't do things he enjoyed. Maybe it could be good for him.

"Fine, I'll go."

Blaise smiled triumphantly as he took a bite from an apple he had gotten from the expensive bowl in the center of the long table.

[%%%%%]

Once again, forgive me for my rusty writing style and errors. I'm trying desperately to get into the swing of writing for fun! Too many assigned college papers.

Wow, Draco being nice to his house elf? I guess the war really has changed him.

Review, review, review!


End file.
